


The Last night I saw you

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Dina honestly just needs a hug, F/F, Sort Of, but she's a badass who gets through it for the sake of JJ, more angst and I apologize, okay yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: Continues right after Ellie walks out on a pleading and crying Dina, walking right out of their lives. Leaving Dina to pick up the pieces, and put on a brave face for JJ.《 EllieDina week- Day 5: Abandonment. 》
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 15





	The Last night I saw you

The sound of the screen door of their small kitchen closing with a harsh slam is the last thing Dina hears, before she just sinks down to her knees and clutches a hand at her chest, grabbing a fistful of the gray fabric. Her brown eyes are closed tightly as tears slowly slip down her cheeks, leaving wet trails in their wake.

She tries so damn hard not to sob, not only because she was supposed to be strong, the one who kept things pieced together and somehow managed not to fall apart, just for the sake of her family. But that one other person besides her son, who was so important to her. Had not been able to let go, and had walked right out the door without a second thought. But her son was also asleep upstairs in his crib, without a care in the world.

So Dina just relents and decides that maybe just once, she was allowed to break down. And so she does, broken and ragged sobs escape her body, making her chest constrict and her breath hitch in her throat. She sobs until they are nearly silent and no more noise is being made. And all she feels is a numbness settling over her bones, as she slowly pulls herself to her feet.

Dina walks out of the kitchen, and slowly makes her way up the stairs. She stands still at the top of the landing, and listens in silence. When no noises are heard, she knew that meant JJ was still thankfully asleep. She walked into the bathroom, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The moon was casting enough light to illuminate a good majority of the bathroom. She brought a shaky hand up to her face, and observed all of the telltale signs that she'd been crying, from the red and puffy eyes, to the leftover salt and stickiness from her tears.

She drew in an uneven breath, and then repeated the action three more times until her breathing was relaxed. " Things… Things are going to be, okay. You are going to be okay. We… We are going to be just fine. " She whispered quietly to herself, grabbing a washcloth and cleaning herself up. She tosses the rag back on the bathroom counter and went back to the bedroom, she thanked the lord that JJ was still fast asleep when she entered the room.

Dina sat down on the edge of the bed, squeezing her eyes shut tight. If only Tommy hadn't have shown up at the farm, with the map and information about Abby. But as pissed as she was about Tommy putting the ideas back in Ellie's mind, Dina knew that there was a part of the girl that just- Couldn't let go.

" I'm not going to do the same thing to JJ, that you've… That you have done to us. I'm going to keep myself in the present, and I'm going to make sure that I never bury things deep down, I'm going to talk about them. Like- Like I wish that you had been able to do with me. " Her voice started out filled with determination, but it tapered off into almost a whimper.

Dina had wanted nothing more, than for Ellie to talk things out with her. She knew it would be difficult but she would try, because she loved Ellie, but she never thought that in the end- She'd be left alone with their son in the middle of the night, not ever knowing whether or not Ellie would return.

She let herself slowly fall back onto the bed, despite knowing that Ellie's side of the bed was vacant, Dina still found herself reaching her hand over as she normally would, to gently brush Ellie's hand to make sure she was still there. But all her fingers made contact with was the cool surface of the bedsheets.
    
    
                      《         》
    
    

Dina had somehow managed to fall asleep, though her heart was aching and her mind wouldn't allow her to stop thinking about what might have happened, had she done things differently. She rolls over onto her side with a sigh, slowly opening up her eyes and attempting to blink the sleep from them. " Come on, Di. You have to get up. You've got to continue being strong, for JJ. "

Almost as if just hearing the mentioning of his name, JJ cooed from his crib. Babbling amongst himself as he stood up and placed his chubby hands atop the cribs top. Dina didn't even have to glance over at him to know he was sticking his hands over the top, asking to be picked up.

Dina climbed off of the bed and padded over to the crib, her bare feet making a soft sound on the hardwood. She smiled softly upon seeing JJ's face light up with a bright smile and a delighted giggle. She pressed a few loving kisses all over his face, causing him to squeal in excitement. " Oh, Mama loves you so much. Such a big boy. "

Her face fell as she noticed that JJ was looking around the room with a confused expression on his little face, her heart sank as she knew he was looking for Ellie. The two of them would always dance the early morning, to one of the many records they had. Or they would color a few pictures, it varied from day to day.

Dina gently caresses JJ's face, and hugs him tightly. His face nestled in the crook of her neck as she walks out of the bedroom with him, and down the stairs. " It's just us, baby. No Mom… But- I think that we'll do just fine. " Dina's voice was wavering as she spoke, she carefully moved JJ so he was resting on her hip.

As she looked at him, she could tell that of course he didn't understand a single thing that she said. Maybe he picked up a word or two, but that would be about it. He was just a toddler, and that was when it all came together in her mind. JJ was a toddler, he was still young. Unlike Dina, he would eventually forget who Ellie was or what she looked like.

But for now she would have to help him understand that Ellie wasn't going to return, that she was gone. She still wanted him to know that Ellie cared about him, while he still remembered her. She wasn't going to tarnish all the memories he still held of her, even if she had abandoned them both, while Dina was pleading and in tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that I could have taken a totally different route with this. But I love angst, and it's all my mind kept thinking of. Still, Dina definitely deserves a hug. I hope that you guys enjoyed this story.


End file.
